Ve Eldar: Like Elves
by pent-up-dragon
Summary: This is either going to stay a PG rated story, or go to a PG-13. No higher. Legolas comes home from Rivendell after the Lord of the Rings. I stink at summaries, so read it.
1. The Trees

A/N: Yes! A brand spankin' new story by me! Woohoo! LOL! Anyway, this story is about Legolas and an OC after the War of the Ring. I know that many people have written a story with Legolas and an OC, so hopefully this one will be different than one you've seen before.   
  
Disclaimer: Well, much as I'd like to say that I own Legolas, the Lord of the Rings, Mirkwood, and everything in the Ring universe, I must tell the truth. I own nothing except the computer that I write with, and sometimes my brain. So, thanks to Tolkien for writing an amazing story.   
  
A/N: I wonder what would happen if I didn't put that? Would someone actually sue me? I mean, it's OBVIOUS that I am just some screwed up fan who is using Tolkien's masterpiece for her own twisted ways ... so I wonder. But I won't try it. Like I said before, I own nothing. I have no money to pay for lawyers, or any of that crap that goes with a lawsuit. But, hey, if you guys want to sue me, you can sue me for a piece of lint and 13 cents, which is what I have in my pocket at the moment. Okay, I think I'm done babbling now. If you are still reading this, you get congrats, and the privelege of reading my story.   
  
So, here it is.   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
The wind rustled through the trees, making it sound as if they were whispering. Indeed, they were speaking to the lone Elven male who walked among them, making his way home from Rivendell. His strong, green eyes observed everything around him, and he listened carefully to the songs of the trees. They told the stories of the fall of Sauron; the outcome of the hobbits who bravely brought the ring to it's demise. They told of the odd band of travelers; the king of Gondor, the Dwarf, and the Elf, all bravely fighting to save two other hobbits. They told the story of the end to the greatest evil that Middle Earth had ever seen. His blond hair was flowing down his back, and the braids that were tied around his head held the hair in place, to keep it from flowing into his eyes.   
  
The Elven male was going home. Finally, to be home. After the long treks through the entirity of Middle Earth; after the tiring battles among Orcs, where friends died while he lived; after the sorrowful goodbye of his unlikely companion, a Dwarf; he was finally going home.   
  
Mirkwood. The name alone held joy for the Prince. He walked tall, and proud, as he heard the trees praising the Fellowship, with the Prince of Mirkwood's name among the nine who had began. Legolas could not help but feel that he was among friends with the trees; his brothers in nature.   
  
As he walked alone, listening to the whispers, he began to drop his guard. He was no longer searching desperately through the dim sunlight filtering through the trees, in order to find enemies that were not there. He was no longer pricking his ears at the slightest sound; jumping at the slightest whistle. He was becoming at ease with the forest. This was his homeland. He would be to Mirkwood in no time.   
  
A breaking branch snapped him back into his guarded mode. He spun around, expecting an unknown enemy. What he saw was not what he expected.   
  
"Lindantë vanyavë, ve Eldar lindar*," the Elven maiden said softly to him as he stared at her. He didn't recognize her, but she must have been a Mirkwood Elf, for he was now on the sacred lands of the Mirkwood. He cocked his head to one side, and replied in the Common Tongue. "Yes, they do. May I ask who you are?"   
  
The Elven maiden laughed, and her sweet voice echoed through the trees. "You may ask, Prince Legolas. My name is Aimien." She stepped closer, and was illuminated by a stream of sunlight coming through the tops of the trees. Her dark blonde hair reached past her shoulders, and was held from her face by a flower garland. Her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight, and she was very close to the same height as the Elven Prince. Legolas found himself wondering if there was more to her than met the eye.   
  
"Are you from Mirkwood?" was Legolas' next question. He couldn't accept the fact that he wouldn't recognize one of the Mirkwood Elves. Aimien nodded and smiled. "I am here to show you to your father," she said. Legolas was a proud Elf, and he was insulted by this comment.   
  
"I know the way to my own home, Aimien," he replied, trying to maintain his cool.   
  
Aimien laughed again, and commented, "Well, then, would you mind if I walked with you? It is such a beautiful day." Legolas felt his temper subside, and he smiled as a way of showing her that he wasn't angered. "Of course, if you'd like to walk with me, you may." Inwardly, he felt a little annoyance at his solitude being interrupted, but he decided that he could live with it.   
  
As they walked, Legolas realized that Aimien had tricked him without even realizing it. She was showing him the way to his father's house, but she had done so in such a way that his pride was not harmed. He slowed enough that he was behind her, and he stared interestedly at the back of her head. _Who is this woman who is so beautiful; so kind; that she would not damage my pride?_ he thought to himself.   
  
They reached Mirkwood without a problem, and a young Elven boy ran up to the Prince, to tell him that his father had summoned him. Legolas turned to Aimien, and said courteously, "Thank you for keeping me company. If you would be so kind as to join me for dinner tonight, I would very much appreciate it." He realized that this was quite a formal speech, and wished that he had made it more personal, but Aimien accepted with another winning smile. "I would love to dine with you."   
  
Legolas smiled as she walked off, and the smile didn't come off his face as he strolled into the room of his father, Thranduil. He was looking forward to a nice feast, with a beautiful Elf.   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter. I will update soon. Please review.   
  
*"Lindantë vanyavë, ve Eldar lindar" means "They sing beautifully, like the Elves sing." This is a loose translation, and the Elvish is Quenya. 


	2. The Lament

A/N: Wow! I am amazed at several things.   
  
1. That I am updating this a day after I wrote the first chapter!   
  
2. That I already have 2 reviews, and my fic has only been up for a day!   
  
So, yeah, now I have some thanks and answers to send out, and then, on to the story! No babbling this time ... I think.   
  
To **Anastasia Who**: Thank you so much for reviewing! I love to get feedback from people who like what I write! I agree about the name, Aimien. I like it too, that's why I used it! ^_^ This fic will not get higher than PG-13. I'm not even sure if it will get that high ... it might. ^_^ Thanks again for reviewing!   
  
To **Vicki Turner**: Thanks for your review! ^_^   
  
Now that the thank you's are done, I will let you guys get on to the story. Without me babbling. I think I should write a fanfic that I can just have one character babble the whole time. If anyone knows what character or category I could do that in, please either e-mail me, or put it in a review. Thanks. ^_~   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
As Legolas walked into his father's room, he was humming. His beautiful Elven voice rang through the wide halls of Mirkwood's palace. The stone made his voice echo, and as he heard how loud he was being, he blushed lightly and stepped into the presence of his father.   
  
Thranduil was tall, even for an Elf. He stood at 6'11", and his flowing blond hair was tied much in the same way as his son's. However, his hair was much longer than the Prince's, hanging to his waist. His eyes were also similar to Legolas'. In fact, if they stood next to each other, they looked like twins, except for the height.   
  
However, Thranduil had something that Legolas did not. He had the years of serving as Mirkwood's king, and the wisdom that he had gained during that time could be seen in the slight wrinkling around his eyes; the gentle downward curve of his mouth. At the moment, however, Thranduil was not frowning. He was grinning delightedly at having his only son back from Rivendell.   
  
"Ta ná anwa. Elyë nar sinomë!*" Thranduil exclaimed to his son. Legolas smiled at his father, and stood awkwardly at the door of his father's room. It was a study/bedroom, and had all his father's volumes on shelves lining the walls; with a fine stone desk sitting in one corner, and a king-sized bed in the middle of the room. His father stood, and swiftly walked over to his long-gone son. "My son," he whispered as he embraced the Prince. Legolas was not a very physical person most of the time, but this _was_ his father. He hugged him back, and then pulled away, asking, "How have you been, father?"   
  
Thranduil leaned against a window sill, and beckoned Legolas to look out the window with him. Mirkwood was built overlooking the entire forest; a mix between Rivendell and the Lothlorian. As Legolas stared out the window, he saw the beautiful Mirkwood Elves, all with gorgeous blond hair, celebrating the return of their Prince by singing a Lament that Legolas had never hear before. He turned to his father, curious.   
  
"What is the Lament that they are singing, father?" he asked.   
  
Thranduil smiled and replied, "Listen, my son. They have created this in honour of the return of their Prince."   
  
Legolas' green eyes looked back out over the forest, and his observant ears picked up the words of the Lament.   
  
_ "Laitalva lië,   
Laita i Eldar,   
Laita i aran,   
Ar i taura Menel,   
An vanya Legolas;   
Vanwa, ar hirë!   
Laita Legolas!"** _   
  
Legolas turned back to Thranduil, and laughed. A rare tribute to see, the Prince laughing. "They are praising me?" he laughed again. Thranduil nodded, and his eyes twinkled.   
  
For the next several hours, Legolas and his father sat and talked about the Prince's adventures. They spoke of the power of the Rivendell Elves, and that perhaps it would be good to reunite the Elves of Middle Earth. They talked of the Ring, and how the little hobbits had been the one's to destroy it. As they talked, it grew dark, and without realizing it, Legolas became hungry. Soon, he noticed that the sunlight had faded, and that the moon was now high in the sky.   
  
"Father, I must go. I have a dinner waiting for me with a lovely Elf maiden whom I met coming to Mirkwood. Her name is Aimien." Seeing his father's look of confusion, he added, "You sent her to greet me, and bring me to Mirkwood, did you not?" Thranduil's eyebrows were knitted.   
  
"No, my son, I did not. I have not heard of an Aimien. Go to feast, but be careful. She may have more to her than she seems."   
  
Legolas was now very confused, but he walked out of his father's room, and his feet made slight hollow sounds on the floor as he headed for the dining hall.   
  
The Elven Prince was not paying attention to the sounds around him. This was a grave mistake. He didn't realize he was in danger until he felt the cold blade of a dagger at his throat. A deep, Elven voice spoke in his ear, mockingly.   
  
"Praise the Elven Prince."   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
A/N: I hope you liked this chapter too. Please review.   
  
*"Ta ná anwa. Elyë nar sinomë!" means "It is true. You are here!"; again, Quenya Elvish. I will probably try to put a line of Quenya in every chapter, because it is fun, and educational! ^_^   
  
_ **"Laitalva lië,   
Laita i Eldar,   
Laita i aran,   
Ar i taura Menel,   
An vanya Legolas;   
Vanwa, ar hirë!   
Laita Legolas!" _ means:   
  
_ "Praise our people,   
Praise the Elves,   
Praise the King,   
And the mighty Sky,   
For fair Legolas,   
Lost, and found!   
Praise Legolas!" _   
  
It's more of a praise than a Lament, but the Elves can make anything sound Lament-ous. ^_^ 


End file.
